


all before us are shadows

by phoenixsoul13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Off-Screen Scene, Red Hawke, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsoul13/pseuds/phoenixsoul13
Summary: Alissa Hawke is rather reluctant to get involved with trouble again. She will though, if she has to.





	all before us are shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my putting together a timeline for Inquisition and trying to remember why Hawke was working with the Warden contact to begin with. (And then reworking stuff because the stated reason makes my Hawke act rather OOC. ~whoops~)

Alissa Hawke tried to look over the notes in front of her, but the words all blurred together. The sun rising through the window told her she’d stayed up far too late. Ink stained her hands and even rubbing them on her pants didn’t remove it. It was a very quiet morning, but she was starting to learn that was normal at Vigil’s Keep.   
  
Some weeks ago, she and Bethany had received a brief letter from Anders, requesting their presence in the City of Amaranthine. After three nights of stewing in a tavern, Warden Nathaniel had shown up to escort them to a safe house. There she and her sister learned the Wardens thought Corypheus may have survived. They’d been requested to go to Vigil’s Keep, where they’d pool their knowledge of Corypheus with Warden-Constable Alistair.   
  
Alissa had reluctantly agreed, but something else was definitely going on with the Wardens. Whispers filled the halls, everyone looked distressed, and something told her it was more than the hole in the sky that had finally disappeared two weeks ago. Anders clearly wanted to tell her, but the Wardens never gave him the chance. Whenever she asked Warden Alistair, he’d only say it was none of her business. But if she was going to be putting herself and Bethany in the path of Corypheus again…  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of _pad pad pad pad_ , which was the only warning she had before Ander’s cat Ser Pounce-a-lot jumped into her lap.  
  
“….What?”  
  
Ser Pounce-a-lot responded by purring and nudging her hand with his head. Reluctantly, she scratched his head. She’d never been a cat person, but she and Anders had non-verbally decided years ago to not speak ill of the other’s pet preference. Even if her mabari, Ser Hound, was at least capable of dealing with burglars. And was smarter than your average tax collector.   
  
The cat lifted his head for more scratches, and that’s when she saw the small piece of paper rolled around Ser Pounce-a-lot’s collar. The sound of footsteps approached the study, so she removed the paper and shoved it into her pocket just as the door opened.   
  
Warden Alistair walked up to the desk. “You know, while I admire your dedication, it wasn’t necessary for you to stay up all night writing.”  
  
“Did you want the notes or not?” Maybe she shouldn’t be antagonizing a Warden, especially one that helped stop the Fifth Blight. After they walked away from Kirkwall in the midst of the Qunari attack though, she’d never been able to think of the Wardens favorably. And while she _did_ want to stop Corypheus, if he was in fact still around, everything had been one-sided. It had all been what information she and Bethany could provide while the Wardens had told them nothing. Picking up the papers scattered across the desk, she held them out while looking away from him. “Here. Everything that happened in your Warden prison.”  
  
Alistair glanced over the first page before tucking them under his arm. “Thank you; it’ll definitely be helpful to have an account from someone who was there.”  
  
His thanks seemed pretty genuine and Alissa almost felt guilty because of it. Almost. “So are you going to share any information with us or not?”  
  
“I still need to make sure what I share with you doesn’t mean over-sharing Warden secrets. I _do_ try to keep them, you know.” He looked up as there was a knock on the door. “Even staying here is more information than most people get,” he continued as he walked over to the door.   
  
Alissa sighed and slumped in her chair, ignoring Ser Pounce-a-lot’s attention seeking. That’s what he’d said the last time she’d asked. Extremely unhelpful. And what had she supposedly learned? That the Wardens hated sharing information?  
  
As Alistair talked with whoever was at the door, she turned to keep him in her view while pulling out the piece of paper she’d found earlier. With a second glance to make sure he was preoccupied, she quickly unfurled it to see Ander’s sprawling handwriting.   
  
_“It’s the Calling. We’re all hearing it.”_   
  
…fuck.   
  
The door creaked, and her head shot up to see Alistair turning away from the door. The paper crumpled as her hand curled into a fist.   
  
Anders had told her about the Calling once. The sign that meant the taint was catching up with the Warden. That they were nearing the end of their life. And all of the Wardens were hearing that now? They thought they were dying?  
  
Poor Anders. He never asked for this.   
  
Walking back, Alistair looked at her with some concern, which seemed odd considering _she_ wasn’t the one nearing death’s door. “You should probably get some rest. I’ll… see what I can find in my own research about Corypheus to give you.”  
  
“Right.” She didn’t feel inclined to argue at the moment. What could she even do with this information? Even breaking Anders out of Vigil’s Keep wouldn’t help, since he’d have to go to the Deep Roads eventually. What if he asked her to kill him before it came to that? Alissa felt nauseous. Maybe she should skip breakfast.   
  
As she stood up, dislodging the cat, Alistair handed her an envelope. “Also, this came for you.”  
  
Taking the letter without a word, Alissa headed towards the door while examining it, expecting Isabela’s handwriting and stopping short when she recognized Varric’s.   
  
Varric _never_ wrote to her.   
  
Bethany, sure. She wasn’t sure how, but every so often, Bethany would turn up a letter from Varric. Which she seemed to enjoy just as much as the letters from any of their friends. Alissa had never gotten along with him though. She’d never understood why Varric had stuck around after they’d returned from the Deep Roads. Which meant this was serious. A chill went up her spine.   
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
Ignoring Alistair’s question, she shoved the note from Anders in her pocket and tore open the envelope.   
  
_Hawke,_  
  
 _Short version, because I know you hate it when people beat around the bush:_

  * _I don’t know if Sunshine ever told you, but I ended up joining the Inquisition. Maybe you’ve heard of it. They were trying to deal with that hole in the sky?_
  * _After dealing with said hole in the sky, we were attacked. By Corypheus. With an army of Tevinter mages, and Templars on red lyrium._
  * _I know you don’t like anything to do with the Chantry, but to be honest, they’re not really fans of us._
  * _We’ve relocated to a place called Skyhold. And we could really use your help._



  
The rest of the letter contained instructions on how to reach ‘Skyhold’.   
  
“Shit.”  
  
Corypheus was alive.   
  
There was no doubt about it. Varric wouldn’t make up a story about something this serious, and she didn’t think he would say it definitely if he wasn’t sure.   
  
Considering how much it had taken to put Corypheus down the first time, when he was ‘weak’ from just having woken up, killing him again would be even worse. Especially if he could just resurrect yet again and again.   
  
She hadn’t really wanted to consider what it would mean when told that he could be alive, but now that it was reality… And this ‘Calling’ on top of it. …what if the two things were connected? The timing was suspicious.   
  
The red lyrium part she couldn’t even process.   
  
Remembering Warden Alistair was still in the room, she handed the letter over to him without a word.   
  
Alistair took little time looking over the letter. “Damn it.” He looked up at her. “I really didn’t want to be right.”  
  
“If I wake Bethany now, we could probably head out before breakfast.”  
  
She bristled as Alistair shook his head. “You’ve been awake all night; you should at least wait until tomorrow.”  
  
“Corypheus is alive. I’m not going to waste time.” She didn’t bother mentioning that it wouldn’t be the first time she’d traveled without sleep. She’d be fine.  
  
Alistair sighed, but apparently realized she wouldn’t be dissuaded. “Okay. I’ll make a copy of the instructions and follow a few days behind. I’ll need to wrap things up here first.” At her look, he added with a smirk, “He’s a darkspawn. Having a Warden might help.”  
  
She couldn’t argue with that. Especially since the last time she killed Corypheus hadn’t been enough.   
  
Turning in place, she tried to pick a direction. There was a number of things to do. She needed to wake Bethany. She needed to gather supplies for the trip. She needed to-  
  
She should really write a reply to Varric, if only a brief one.   
  
Alissa grabbed some leftover paper and quill, and scrawled four quick words.  
  
 _“we’re on our way.”_


End file.
